A Midnight Snack
Треклист Kiss Me Deadly Lisa Hungry(Extended Version) Тексты песен KISS ME DEADLY I went to a party last Saturday night I didn't get laid, I got in a fight, Uh, huh It ain't no big thing Late for my job and the traffic was bad Had to borrow ten bucks from my old man, Uh, huh It ain't no big thing I went to a party last Saturday night I told you that story, I'd be alright Uh, huh It ain't no big thing But I know what I like I know I like dancin' with you And I know what you like I know you like dancin' with me Yeah, yeah Kiss me once Kiss me twice C'mon pretty baby, kiss me deadly Had a few beers, gettin' high , watchin' the time go by, Uh, huh It ain't no big thing Nothin' to eat and no TV Lookin' in the mirror don't get it for me Uh, huh It ain't no big thing But I know what I like I know I like dancin' with you And I know what you like I know you like dancin' with me Oh, yeah Kiss me once Kiss me twice C'mon pretty baby, kiss me deadly Kiss me once Kiss me twice C'mon pretty baby, kiss me deadly You know I like dancin' with you Dancin' with you C'mon Kiss me once Kiss me twice C'mon pretty baby, kiss me deadly Kiss me once Kiss me twice C'mon pretty baby, kiss me C'mon pretty baby, kiss me C'mon pretty baby, kiss me deadly LISA Lisa, you are the shelter for my soul Lisa, you heal my heart when I lose control As I let my fingers trace Each time worn line on your face I know only love creates a masterpiece like you I know it's true Lisa, Lisa, say you're going to live forever Lisa, Lisa, we're never gonna say goodbye Only you know who I am Only you really understand Nothing's going to take you away Lisa, I know we live in different worlds Lisa, I will always be your little girl And on a stormy night You built a rainbow to my door I'll always remember you Lisa, Lisa, say you're going to live forever Lisa, Lisa, we're never gonna say goodbye Only you know who I am Only you really understand Nothing's going to take you away Hungry My nylons are melting down my legs Your heart is pounding at my throat I can't catch my breath I lost it when your fingertips Ran down my back and up my neck Your kiss makes me feel like this I'm so hungry for your sex I'm so hungry for your sex I got an appetite for love tonight I wanna taste your sweet thing I wanna feel the sting of your sex, of your sex My body all painted lipstick red We ripped the sheets right off the bed My fingernails left fiery trails Across your back, oh, tell me baby How'd you like that little pussycat scratch I'm so hungry for your sex I'm so hungry for your sex I got an appetite for love tonight I wanna taste your sweet thing I wanna feel the sting of your sex, of your sex I'm so hungry for your sex I'm so hungry for your sex I'm so hungry for your sex I got an appetite for love tonight I wanna taste your sweet thing I wanna feel the sting of your sex, of your sex I'm so hungry for your... Категория:DVD Категория:1990-е Категория:1990 Категория:Рок Категория:Хард-рок Категория:Страницы с текстами песен Категория:Страницы содержащие тексты песен Категория:Лита Форд